harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cornelius Fudge
References Does it matter if the " ", etc. templates are used for each individual note, or does the community want the " " template at the bottom of the article? - Cubs Fan2007 09:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I personally prefer using the tag and manually encoding each reference (as I usually do when I rewrite articles). However, I don't believe we have a hard and fast rule on the subject. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Personally I agree with Cav. I really only use the for maybe things in an infobox to show where there is a chance, etc. References can add a lot of important information -- especially that makes it more encyclopedic -- such as to where to verify a fact, including book, chapter, and possibly the page number (but also include the version!). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:03, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that's what I figured. I like the tag at the bottom, too. The individual note tags just look distracting. - Cubs Fan2007 01:02, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Hogwarts Did he attended Hogwarts? Not that I have a source.--Station7 17:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :While I realize that book canon supersedes film canon, I just re-watched Prisoner of Azkaban, and heard Dumbledore say to Fudge on their way to Hagrid's hut, "Do you remember this footpath, Minister, from your school days here?" After which, Fudge comments on how long ago it was. For my film, this is at the 1:51:12 spot. Just a thought for all to consider. Sebolto 04:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, film canon is considered primary, so long as the books don't have anything to say on the particular matter. Since I certainly don't recall the books saying anything that would specifically indicate that Fudge did not attend Hogwarts, we can go ahead and accept this as canon. I'll add it to the article, unless, by some chance, it's already mentioned. P.S.: Good catch - you have to listen really carefully to catch that. ProfessorTofty 05:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Glad to help. Sebolto 17:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Millenium Bridge. When I read the main article and it mentioned the Millenium Bridge. I think we should not include non-cannon items from the movies in the main articles. Any thoughts? Ztyran 02:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just told you on your talk page. Since the book never explicitly says that they did not destroy the Millenium bridge, the movie is canon. --Hcoknhoj 02:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::We already have a policy on canon. Items from the films/games are canon if they do not contradict a higher canon tier (i.e. the books). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) As I say on my Talk page, the construction of the bridge didn't begin until after the events of the Deathly Hallows. Ztyran :That it is an anachronism is not the point. It is canon, because it is in the movie, and nothing from JKR contradicts it. --Hcoknhoj 03:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) What His not apperance Half-Blood Prince! Miki1234 08:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :In the book, he's in the first and last chapters. 08:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Not apperance in film not voice?Miki123408:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ???Miki1234 10:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can remember, he can be heard saying "He's back" in the film -Smonocco 16:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) etymology Curious, why is it "plausible" that Cornelia Funke's name was the Basis for Fudge's name? --BachLynn (Accio!) 04:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just an aside - 'Oswald' is also the name of a cartoon rabbit, one of the first characters to be created by Walt Disney. When Disney lost legal control of the character (in a manner he never forgave), he instead took the character's traits and gave animated life to Mickey Mouse, the start of a dynasty on many levels. Though highly obscure, it could be said that Oswald refers to someone that could have been great (if only in their own eyes) but is forever and wholly overshadowed by the true great one (in Fudge's case, Dumbledore).Gojirob 05:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) House Does it say anywhere what house Cornelius got sorted into? 19:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : It doesn't say it anywhere, but based on how he values blood purity I would bet it's Slytherin. : Greenerseyes (talk) 01:27, November 27, 2013 (UTC) : Well I wouldn't know. He doesn't seem brave enough to be in Gryffindor, he doesn't seem clever enough to be in Ravenclaw, and although he might belong in Hufflepuff, I don't think that'll be the ticket. So I guess that leaves Slytherin. But of course, this is only guesswork. C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) : My guess is: Slytherin: 55%. Hufflepuff: 35%. Ravenclaw: 5%. Gryffindor: 5%.RichardOfYorkGaveBattleInVain (talk) 03:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Born According to himself in book three, he was the Junior Minister at the Department of Magical Catastrophes and injuries during the time of the Blasting Curse incident by Peter Pettigrew killing 12 Muggles, meaning that he had a job as of 1981. This would mean that he was at least of age in 1981 (unless he had the job before 1981), so we should write "in or prior to 1964" in the "Born" section of his template. -- RLB01 (talk) Bumping -- RLB01 (talk) 09:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Oswald? What is the source for his middle name being Oswald? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 00:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 8. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 01:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Thank you for pointing that out, I must have missed it. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 01:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) World's biggest prat Can anyone enlighten me? How or where does Fred Weasly indirectly call Cornelius Fudge the world's biggest prat? I was under the impression that that particular phrase is only used twice throughout the books, both directly applying to Percy Weasley. 12:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Removed from the page. One-off insults of dubious origin aren't aliases. ProfessorTofty (talk) 13:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Aunt Could we say that Fudge has an aunt? I was rewatching POA during my block and, when Fudge says that they "don't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts", Tom, with a crumpet (scone?) in one hand, is pointing at Fudge and laughing and only stops when Fudge glares at him. To me, that implies that Fudge blew up an aunt when he was young. Thoughts? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 10:39, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Or it could just be that Tom found Fudge's comment amusing. Some people just laugh since their mind creates a mental picture of such a scene, which they find amusing. I don't think there's any point introducing speculation of this nature into the article. --''Saju '' 10:46, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Yes, or that. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 11:12, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::There is no proof that Cornelius Fudge ever blew up his aunt, and we can't mention it on the page. This theory is nothing more than just speculation. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:52, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Theory Who else has seen the following article: http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/fudge-death-eater? To me, it makes sense and explain why he was so "useless" at his job. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:29, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :On the contrary, I don't think it makes sense at all, and can even see some gaping holes in that theory. There is no way on earth that he would be a death eater or former death eater. It just makes no sense. And even if it did, then it still wouldn't warrant mentioning in the article, as it's all speculation. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't agree with the theory either. It's very far-fetched and there are several plot holes. And the article makes no sense in context. It's fun! But Fudge really was just an idiot who didn't want to see the truth because it scared him. Rowling herself alluded Fudge to being someone who tried to keep things as peaceful as he could even though he was avoiding the inevitable. Pottermore itself states that Fudge was merely "turning a blind eye to the continuing threat in the name of keeping up morale". He was nothing more than that! It would be a pretty big thing to leave out the books :) --Kates39 (talk) 21:59, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::If Fudge really was a death eater, there'd be some sort of explanation or evidence hinting that he might have been a death eater, which there isn't. Also given that Fudge played a major role in the plot surrounding the Order of the Phoenix, I'm sure J.K. Rowling would have confessed if Fudge really was a death eater at some point. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:10, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Good point, maybe he is just a fool that is scared. It was still a fun read though. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:44, August 25, 2016 (UTC)